The Oral Immunology/Microbiology Research Group (OIMRG) was founded in 1991 as a means of promoting collegial interaction and collaboration among researchers interested in the immunology and microbiology of the oral cavity, particularly as related to oral diseases (dental caries and periodontal disease). Formed in response to a general perception that large meetings such as the IADR/AADR General Sessions do not provide a forum suitable for intimate discourse and collaboration, the OIMRG is comprised of 120 investigators representing forty-eight universities, research centers and commercial organizations in the U.S. and abroad. Once each year, the group convenes for an annual meeting which consists of three scientific sessions, each focusing upon a distinct area of oral immunology and microbiology. It is primarily, but not exclusively, through the annual meeting that the objectives of the OIMRG are achieved. These objectives include the following: 1) to foster interaction and collaboration among scientists interested in oral immunology and microbiology, 2) to promote information exchange and collaboration between academicians and their colleagues in the private sector who are engaged in basic and clinical studies pertaining to oral health and disease, and 3) to provide a forum through which new independent investigators establish contact with representatives of federal and non-federal agencies which may be potential sources of funding for future studies. The 17th annual meeting of the OIMRG has been scheduled for February 2-5th, 2007 at the Naples Beach Hotel and Golf Club in Naples, Florida. Session topics will include: 1) host responses to oral bacteria, 2) mechanisms of microbial pathogenesis employed by oral bacteria, and 3) mechanisms of host mediated injury to oral tissues. Three guest lecturers have been invited, one discussing a topic related to the broad area of mucosal immunity, one pertaining to bacterial virulence factors, and a third pertaining to genetics. Perpetuation of the OIMRG and its annual meetings greatly enhances the goals of the OIMRG as related to oral health and disease. For this reason, this application requests funding for the 2007 meeting as well as funding for the subsequent four years. Annual meetings post 2007 will be administered and organized subject to the same principals and goals as the previously held meetings that have proven successful over the past 16 years. The Oral Immunology/Microbiology Research Group meets annually for presentations and discussions concerning their most recent scientific findings about how microbes cause diseases of the human oral cavity and the mechanisms used by the human body to combat these diseases. The research discussed at this meeting is important to the public because it forms the basis for translational research that leads to improved prevention and treatment strategies for oral health. Additionally, improved oral health is associated with improved overall health, particularly the health of the heart. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]